User talk:.Trollsky
http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/.Skystar./Archive Old Man xD *Backs away slowly* She is insane :3 00:06 Thu Dec 8 Rolls *Rolls and gets Sky's nice, clean, talk page smelleh with the new Atelda-smell* Woot! 00:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *Rolls in Trolly's talk page and leaves ornamental turtle markings* Squeeee~!! 00:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) -Rolls and sparays BABD Sweet Pea purfume- 00:17 Thu Dec 8 Brightstar I love your charart with Brightheart as leader! If only it could happen. Oh, and I noticed you cleaned your talk page. Your dragons are doing well. xD Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 01:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Cinderstar would be so cool! Hmm, who else could you do? By the way, one of your dragons just burned me. *gets wet washcloth* I might do those "future leader" things. It may feature cats who are already dead. But that will be after Christmas. Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 01:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I would have loved to see Whitestar (Whitestorm), or even Lionstar (Lionheart). They both died though... Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 01:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how it ended up like that ^^. Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 01:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Just to point it out, there's some waste around your charart's paws and tail. Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 17:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Will you be my friend?Lionstar12 22:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Could you think that maybe Graystripe could be Graystar?Lionstar12 23:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Buzzardwing murdered an apprentice?!?! How dare he! (You know who I'm talking about. Your charart.) Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 00:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Evil Sunstar. >:O That's almost as bad as *sniff* Badgerpaw... Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 01:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, I meant Streamstar. How did Sunstar get in there? Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 01:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Go rocks and the cat that sliced him open! And also, go Sjystar! Purplemoon We wish you a Perry Christmas... 01:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Your medal. I present to thee with great dignity. Tigerheart273 21:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hiMoonheart55 00:53, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oooh! Shiny medal. *Is mezmorized* :D 02:26 Tue Dec 13 Durr Shiny! xD You's is epic? Since when? :P Oh, I wanna be on the peeps list xD 02:33 Tue Dec 13 Nah, I wanna see what you really think of me ;) 02:37 Tue Dec 13 Stormdapple, Stormdust, Stormdawm Stormlight, Stormbreeze, Stormfern, Stormmask, Stormpad, Stormleap, Stormhawk, Stormshade, Stormsplash, Stormsong, Stormspirit, Stormpool Tigerheart273 03:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) feel free to use any of those! What's with the medal? I want one! ;) Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 23:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You get to surf Santa? I'm soo jelly! xD 01:50 Wed Dec 14 Ugh! So jelly right now! In the summer, we went to the beach with a church group, and there was this tanned old man with a white beard and white hair. DX Talk about scarred 4 life! 02:07 Wed Dec 14 Eew! He was wearing a speedo too Dx. 02:13 Wed Dec 14 Uh, wut? Gross Sky xD 02:30 Wed Dec 14 Chat You are awesome... XDDDD 04:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup. At first Shelly said she wasn't gonna lift the ban, but we convinced her. xD 04:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you like how Graystar looks? It was being naughty for not uploading correctly. Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 20:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Trolling I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. I am trolling. XP 21:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes if fact I am.Moonheart55 22:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) If only if only... If only Lionblaze and Cinderheart became mates. If only a lot of other things too! Shall I list them? Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 22:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, *takes deep breath* Thistleclaw and Tigerstar and Brokenstar and Hawkfrost all not evil, Hollyleaf not going into the tunnels, Honeyfern not dying, Leafpool not being depressed, Bluestar not going crazy, and many other things which I don't feel like extracting out of my brain. How about you? (btw, I think that is the longest thing I've ever posted) Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 22:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) There's more, isn't there? There has to be! I have the same 'if onlys' too, except I'm kind of glad Firestar came to the forest. Where would the Three be? Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 23:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Poor ol' Ravenpaw and Bluestar would have been murdered by Tigerstar(claw). Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 23:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yus. :3 00:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Old men So, wait, you like old men? Or what? Cause I'm confused. xD 00:22 Fri Dec 16 I wanna be a peep of yours :3 Peeps I wanna be a peep of yours :3 USERNAME 22:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) IZ MOONY!! HI SKY!! IZ Moony!! I'm back!! -Moonstar, Leader of MoonClan 20:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Orangekit We have to go tell Erin Hunter to make Orangekit an actual kit in Brightheart's second litter! She's super cute and fluffy! <3 At least I think she revealed Cloud and Bright were having a second litter. xD 22:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Why arent I on your buddehs list? 22:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) She is cute, thank you very much. XD And she BETTER not have cheated on Cloudtail! 23:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Adding to my response up there, I meant Orangekit is cute, thank you very much. xD 23:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Why's he going after the older ladies? XD 23:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll hush, just cause you want me to. :3 23:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me something?Moonheart55 20:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Can we be frineds? (In a annoying Spongebob voice)Moonheart55 20:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You are on my peeps list.Moonheart55 21:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) You are really nice. fire is too.Moonheart55 21:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC)